I want to be human
by BatmanandBellatrix's Growlithe
Summary: Flame Princess wants to be human. She just doesn't want to be fire any more, she hates it when she hurts people (such as Finn) when she doesn't intend to. She goes to the Candy Kingdom to see Princess Bubblegum, in search of a way to be normal, to be human. Can Princess Bubblegum do it? Will she even agree to it? I don't even know the answers yet. Sequel is "I want to be free"
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything.

This is my first time doing this stuff so don't flame me, or whatever it is yall do.

~Growlithe~

"Princess!" A banana guard yelled, opening the door (more like slamming it open).

"Yes, banana guard?" Princess Bubblegum said, not looking up from her newest invention.

"The Princess of the Flame kindom wants to see you." He said, making hand gestures and such.

"Okay. Tell her I'll be with her shortly..."

FIVE MINUTES LATER

Princess Bubblegum opened her labortory door to see Flamse Princess standing directly in front of her. "Oh!" PB yelled surprised to see the fire girl standing in front of her.

Flame Princess looked at her with pleading eyes, "Bubblegum! Please help me! I want to be a real girl.."

_**Note from the author : This is where I'm stopping at for right now, if whom ever reading this wants me to continue.. I guess you can review this and tell me if you want me to continue or not, I'm open for idears if anyone wants to express or share them... That's pretty much it... Au revoir fellow fanfictioners.**_

_**~Growlithe~**_


	2. Chapter 2

Still don't own anything.

**~Growlithe~**

"What? Uh, no. Even I can't perfect that kind of Science!" Princess Bubblegum exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air.

Flame Princess looked crest-fallen. "Really...?" She said softly, sounding dissapointed. After all, if she would know anyone that could actually do it, it was PB.

"Nah, I'm just kidding." She said, "I'll try."

"Really!?" Flame Princess exclaimed. Princesss Bubblegum shook her head, saying 'yeah'. "Oh! Thank you! I'm so happy!" Flame Princess pulled Princess Bubblegum into a hug.

"Aahhhhhh!" Princess Bubblegum shreiked. When Flame Princess heard the scream she immeadiatley realized what she was doing, and pulled away.

"Sorry!" Flame Princess said.

PB looked pretty bad, like burrned candy- oh wait. She is candy.

She pulled out a patch looking item and put it on her forehead. Flame Princess stood there amazed as she saw all of Princess Bubblegum's fire related injuries just fade away, and her natural bubblegum form return to normal.

"Whoah." She said, "How'd you do that?"

"With Science, dur." PB said. "Now follow me." She hand gestured for Flame Princess to follow her. So she did.

They walked into the labortory, and PB silently shut the door behind them.

"Wow, these 'things' look really cool." FP whispered in awe as she looked around the lab.

"Thanks, I've been tinkering." Princess Bubblegum said, putting a pair of rubber gloves on, and handing some to Flame Princess. Flame Princess put the pair on, and asked what they where for. "Well, for you they're insolators. For me they're to protect my hands from what I'm about to show you."

_**Note from the author : Yep. I'm just gonna leave yall on a cliffhanger. Although, the next chapter will probably be posted tomarrow.. so, yeah.**_

_**~Growlithe~**_


	3. Chapter 3

Oh wait. Did I say tommarrow? Well, my friend Hunter Smith and I decided to keep the juices flowing, and keep writing. Basically that just means I never know when I'm gonner post again. So much for being prepared.

I will possibly never own Adventure Time, or Princess B. (Much to my displeaser).

Warnings : Bubbline! Hunter and I decided that there should be a little romance in it. Spice it up a bit. If you don't like yah know, Yuri (Lesbianism), don't leave me! You may not like this stuff, but it's only suddel... Seriously.. Don't leave me... I love you.

**~Growlithe~**

"What are we gonna look at-" Flame Princess tried to ask while pulling on the gloves, but was interupted by a smash of glass on the floor.

**"**Oh, what the- " Princess Bubblegum said.

Out from the darkness Marceline floated over to Bubblegum and said, "Hey Bonnielove, look who it is." She said waving Hambo around.

Princess Bubblegum blushed and said, "MARCIE! C'mon...No.. Someone's here.." Flame Princess was just standing there, looking from PB to Marcie. Then she pieced two and two together.

"Are yall..? -"

"Doing SCIENCE? YES." Princess Bubblegum said, throwing a pair of gloves at Marceline. "While you're here, you should atleast help me." she said as she picked up a pair of tongs.

As Marceline caught the gloves she said, " Whoa, love, I didn't know you where into latex." smirking.

"No, silly! Flame Princess over here wants to be a real girl, like Finn, and I'm going to show her something that I think can help her out. We must be very careful though, this is some pretty complicated stuff..." PB said, shaking her head slightly.

"Alright, let's- wait. Finn's a girl?" Marceline asked.

"What?! I-I mean that he's a human! She wants to be human like Finn!" Princess Bubblegum proclaimed.

"Pffft, whatever man." Marcie said, " So, you gonna erase her mind or some jazz? We can't let her know can we?"

"Nah, it's cool. Besides, if she tells ANYBODY she'll be the farthest thing from a real girl there is. Now, let's get started!"

_**Note from the author : So Hunter and I were just like "you know what I like? Bubbline!" Sorry if you don't like it... But life isn't lollipops and anime all the time (or is it?). So most of the Bubbline stuff was made up by Hunter (like the Bonnielove part ) , and I would like to thank you for staying. I love you. Hunter loves you too. Au revoir!**_

_**~Growlithe~**_


	4. Chapter 4

I don't anything.

There will most likely be increasingly Bubbline, or maybe we'll just decide that we're going to decrease it, I doubt it though we're both Bubbline fans. Bubbline fans, EXTREME Bubbline fans, just kidding, or am I?

So, I, BatmanandBellatrix'sGrowlithe, and Hunter Smith, are basically offical partners for this. I also added a picture for this story. In drew it myself, you know, at 11 o'clock at night. The best time to draw..Pffftt.. Well, Here's the story..I've just been here talking.. This is probably longer than the chapter..

_**~Growlithe~**_

"Before we start how 'bout a good luck kiss?" Marcie said, puckering her lips.

"Okay, but just a quick one," so she pecked her lips and said, "I don't see why YOU'RE the one who needs the luck.."

"Oh well you can kiss ol' flamey over there, I won't mind it." Marceline smirked. Flame Princess blushed, but PB scoffed.

"Really, Marcie? Sit down! You too Flame Princess, get your firey butt over here, and sit down. I'll be right back, with THE THING."

_**Note of the author : So Hunter and I decided that I should just be kind of a bitch and leave yall on a cliffhanger. The new chapter will be up around like 2 pm or so.. because I have to sleep.. and I actually want a long chapter for NUMERO 5... Chapter number 5.. It should be worth the around 6 hour wait... SHOULD.. Well Hunter and I send our love, and We have a Facebook page now.. since we're co-writers now.. Progressively we're gonner get faster at this, I promise... So you can go like us.. because we love you... we're B & B's Growlithe and Hunter presents- .. love you.. Au revoir**_

_**~Growlithe~**_


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anything. Neither does Hunter.

This officially has Bubbline in it, so YAY for that.

As I said, Hunter Smith and I made this chapter longer (I did all the typing..).

So enjoy yourselves.

~Growlithe~

"So.. Flame Princess, what do you think THE THING is?" Marceline asked, lounging on a table.

"Hopefully something good..." Flame Princess said quitely, "I don't think you're supposed to lay on those."

"Oh, relax, I do it all the time!" Marcie said, putting her hand up. Yep, that scarred FP.

(Author note : Relax! I'm not done yet. Just that, the genre is drama, so if anyone is wondering why it seems like a Comedy, it's going to be more dramatic in the next chapter, or will it?)

PB walked back to that area of the lab with a green glowing gem like thing being held by the tongs.

Marceline lifted herself up a bit, and said, " Whoah, Bonnie, didn't know you wanted to get married."

"Pfft, no! This is a gem, a gem that I call it a **biometamorphisizer-**er. And if this a gem for marriage, then this is a pebble." She said, lifting her hand up, showing a ring. Marceline blushed, and turned away.

"But that's off topic, all I have to do, is make a gun, and I can see if the **biometamorphisizer **can turn you human, Flame Princess."

Flame Princess grinned, "Really? Wait - can see if? You don't know what the THING does?!" Her grinnned faded.

"Just let me make the gun." PB said.

_**FIVE MINUTES LATER**_

"Now I must reverse the polarity and increase the voltage to the alternate output and switch the coils aannddd... Ther we go! Ready to begin! I call it a **biometamorphisizer, **it SHOULD transform nonliving materials into human flesh! Ready Flame Princess?" PB turned towards Flame Princess.

"Yes, anything to be with Finn again." Flame Princess said.

"Okay, Marcecline, strap Flame Princess down to that table over there, the one with the sheet hanging above it."

"Sure, but isn't this the table that we-"

"NOPE!NOPE! SHUT UP!" PB yelled.

When Flame Princess was securley strapped in she said " So, this is safe?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, I just made it, so it should have zero fails!" Princess Bubblegum said, pointing the gun at Flame Princess.

"Eh!" Flame Princess was trying to get out of the binds now, scared of what the gun could do if it went wrong.

Too late! PB shot the gun, saying -KABOOSH- , and a flash of green light filled the room, blinding them momentarily, and kocking PB and Marcie out.

"Urgghhh, that was crazy" Princess Bubblegum said waking up. She looked over and saw the table that Fp was on covered by a sheet. "Why isn't that sheet on fire?" She asked, and pulled the sheet off to see -

Note of the author - Cliffhanger! Hunter and I decided to leave yall here. The chapter was longer though. Alright... Au revoir!

~Growlithe~


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Adventure Time. The people who own it_** aren't allowed**_ to have Bubbline.

*Takes Chapter*

*Gives all Credit to Hunter Smith*

*Some of the words were mine so I take 1/15 of the Credit*

**~Growlithe~**

_**Last time on 'I want to be human' - **_

_**PB pulled the sheet off to see -**_

PB lifted the sheet and said, "what the globbit - she's a girl! Oh wait, she's allways been a girl.. She's human!" she exclaimed. "Wait, Marcie?" she called looking around for the Vampire Queen.

An "Unnnrrggghhhh" came from under a toppled chest. PB used a robot arm to lift the chest off Marceline. "Good thing I'm immortal" Marcie said, "So how's lady of fire?"

"Dude, I'm going to be 100% honest with you. She's... She's... You have to see it to believe it!" said Princess Bubblegum. Marcie floated over to where the former flame being was laying and couldn't believe her eyes.

PB said "Oh my funking glob I did it. This is an amazing advancement in science" she then heard shuffling and saw- Who? She obviously wasn't Flame Princess anymore. "Hey, you need to go look in that mirror" Princess bubblegum pointed to the mirror above the table.

"Um ok, when'd that get there anyway?" The girl replied, and what she saw produced a feeling in her she had never felt before. She felt a strange tickle on her cheek, and as she looked in the mirror and saw a single tear streaming down her face. the sight of herself doing what she had always longed to do caused more to follow the first. nobody spoke because words could not describe the pure emotion of the moment. Flame Princess finally got what she wanted. To be like Finn, a human. To not hurt anyone the way she always has. (To stop giving Finn those weird dreams about her spraying him with her fire, even though she probably enjoyed making him blush like that, I don't know.)

She had long flowing Red-ish hair. Brown eyes. A couple of freckles on her cheeks. Her gem that was stuck to her head was now on a hair band. She had the same clothes on though, but to her they felt weird. They never did before...

"So, I guess we can't call you Flame Princess anymore." Marceline said with a hand on her hip.

"No, I guess not." Flame Princess said smiling.

"Then what do you want your new name to be?" PB asked.

"Well... I kind of like Penelope... Penelope Flame." Flame - Penelope said. They all smiled.

"Well, Penelope, let's get you out of those clothes shall we?" PB extended her hand. (And NO, THAT WAS NOT MEANT SEXUALLY! Peebs just knew that New FP was a bit uncomfortable by her clothing... Geez.)

And with that, they all left the labortory.

Not knowing what Flame Princess will soon experiance. Not knowing what horror she will soon go through..

_**Note of the author : And with that, I leave yall for now. Hunter came up with Penelope and he also wanted to use a differnt last name, but I thought that people could get confused with an entirely differnt I'm going to use the last name wanted as a middle name for her. That'd be cool. So he came up with paragraph 1 - 5, and I the rest. So yay. Heard that last chapter was a death cliffhanger. How about this one? It's not intended as one, but still. Au revoir!**_

_**~Growlithe~**_

_**=Also Hunter Smith=**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer : No one here owns anything. We all wish we did.**_

_**IMPORTANT : Hunter decided to write this one himself because he's a 'pro' at writing and wants everyone to know that. He may have said lingerie in this, but I thought that PB would have stuff like that.. I never imagined it though! O/O**_

_**This is his doing.**_

_**~Growlithe~ **_

_**and also =Hunter Smith=**_

"Okay Penelope you need some clothes to make Finn take you back" said PB.

They went over to PB's closet and opened the door. Penelope is instantly shocked "So. Much. Lingerie." She thought to herself. "WOAH", said PB, "Wrong closet!" while Marcie stops long enough in between her laughs to say "I dont know maybe that's exactly what she needs to win Finn back" "Marcie! It's not funny!" said Princess Bubblegum, but she couldn't help but giggle a little bit. So PB opened a door next to the one they already opened."Okay Penelope" explained PB "I know they look small, but they're science clothes. they grow to fit you." so Penelope looked and spotted a white blouse with a hot pink miniskirt, and a red jacket to tie it together. "Get ready Finn" said Penelope to herself "because here I come"

_**Note from BandB'sGrowlithe : So, yeah. He left yall there. I typed it and added apostrofies to it. Hunter says he'd love feedback. Although, I'm having this really good idea for a chapter... It might end up being either chapter 9 or 10. Soon Penelope the former Flame Princess will go through something she didn't expect. What no one would ever expect in OOO. OO-well (pun intended) I guess that raps it up. Au revoir!**_

_**~Growlithe~**_

_**and =Hunter Smtih=**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I own notthhhinnngggggggggg.**_

_**~Growlithe~**_

"Jake! Jake! Where's the lettuce?" Finn called from the kitchen.

"I don't know dude, did you look in the covered?" Jake called back.

"Yes, I did! Jake, you're gonna have to come down here and help me!" He yelled.

"Alright I'm here."

There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Jake said. He opened the door to see a girl standing there - a human girl! He would've let his jaw drop if he wasn't married.

"Uhhh... Dude... Can you come over here please?" He asked Finn.

"Sure dude." Finn said, but stopped in his tracks when he saw the -very well dressed, if I might add- human girl Jake was gawking at as well. He let out a girl scream, and said " you're a human..you're... JUST LIKE ME" blushing deeply. (who wouldn't with that skirt)

"Whoah, dude, calm down. So, who are you anyway?" Jake asked.

Then girl asked, "Finn?"

Finn's eyes grew wide. "F-Flame Princess?"

"Ofcourse silly." She said, and hugged him.

"You did this?" He asked.

"Yes." She said breathily.

"You're no longer fire." He stated.

"The only flame I have left is the one burning in my heart for you."

At that moment Finn blushed, and said "Ohmyglob, ohmyglon, ohmyglob, oh my glooobbbb-"

"Oh shut up, hansome." Flame Princess said and kissed him. They locked lips, and in the background they could hear Jake say, "Whoah Finn, remember what I taught you.

_**Note from the auTHOR : This one was kind of short, and if it's a bit OOC I'm sorry, I tend to get OOCish sometimes... I didn't mention her new name in this chapter, but it WILL come up in the next one.**_

_**Written by myself and Hunter Smith.**_

_**~Growlithe~**_

_**=Hunter Smith=**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**NOPE. Still don't own any rights to this glorious cartoon... Oh well.**_

_**~Growlithe~**_

After Flame Princess and Finn FIANALLY broke apart, she said to him "Finn... I changed my name."

"R-really? Why?" Finn asked questionally.

"Well, does it look like I'm a flame anymore?" She answered a bit too sassily. Finn said no, and asked her what her new name was.

"Penelope." She said. "Penelope Pyro Flame. But you can call me Penny."

"Whoah, that's like soo cool." Jake interjected.

They didn't realize Peebles and Marcie watching (stalking) them througha window. Marceline floating and PB using a grappling hook.

"Could you pass me the popcorn?" Princess Bubblegum asked Marceline.

"Sure, sexy." She said, and gave the bag of popcorn to her secret candy lover.

"WHAT THE JUNK!?" Princess Bubblegum yelled, throwing the pop corn up in the air not giving a single care about where it went.

"What's wrong Bonnibel?" Marceline asked worridly.

PB just pointed into the Tree house window, there she saw two yellow eyes looking at the heroes, and girl, through a flame erupting from a candle.

"Flame King." was all Princess Bubblegum said. She was also glareing.

_**~Meanwhile in the Fire Kingdom~**_

King Flame and his subjects were determined to punish his daughter for what she had done.

"WE MUST PUT A STOP TO THIS MADNESS!" he declared forcefully, banging his scepter on the floor to make his point. "We CANNOT have that human boy back in her life, turning her against her own kind!"

"But.. Sier... She's a huuee-man now. She's technally not our own anymore." A stander-by said.

The Flame King had this look on his face, and yelled, pointing his septer at the flame being, "KILL THE BE-TRAYER!" , and the new royal executioners killed him.

His top advisor, Pyroxor, said "Sir, our scientists have informed me that there is only one way to convert anything into the now indangered species known as humans, it's to use the power of a rare gem, which we fortionally have, and plan on working on an antidote as soon as they can. but there is... one problem that we may come across."

"Well what is it!?" spat the Flame King.

"Well you see sir," said Pyroxor "even though we have what we need to change her back, it will be completely ineffectual if she fully renounces her evil ways. So once she chooses good in her heart, its over."

_**Note of the author : If you're wondering why it can't do anything if she's good, it's because it's a possessor gem. A possessor gem, is a gem that only works if the possessor has the same intentions as the one it's power is being used on. Did I just make that up? Yes. I did the scene with PB, Marcie and the candle, and Finn and the others. Hunter did the Flame peeps. Au revoir.**_

_**~Growlithe~**_

_**And**_

_**=Hunter Smith=**_

_**I should talk into changing his name to =The Dungeon Master= ...**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**All I own from Adventure Time is a wallet, and a small Jake plush I made myself (with my sister).**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Seriously. Oh, and I convinced him. (More like he read the last chapter and said he'd like to be the dungeon master.)**_

_**~Growlithe~**_

_**and**_

_**=The Dungeon Master=**_

Princess Bubblegum just bursted through the treehouse door, yelling " WHAT NTHE FLOP, FLAME KING?" , but when she looked around she didn't see the flame in the candle anymore, all she saw was the bros and Penelope staring at her with a confused look. Then she says, "erm... Gotta go now!" and left. Not hearing the new human girl quietly saying "My dad...?" .

_**`IN THE FLAME KINGDOM` DUN DUN DUNNNNN.**_

PB barged up to Flame King's throne, and yelled, "WHAT THE GLOP FLAME KING!?" putting her arms up in the air in...anger?

"What? What'd I do?" He asked her.

" why the glob ya spying on Finn and Penelope yo?" She said.

Then he said, "Who is Penelope?" That's when PB said "Your daughter durh!", So he said "But I thought I used a c-"

"NO! I mean Yes! - Penelope is Flame Princess dumbo!" Bonnibel cut him off.

"Why would you think we were spying on Flame Princess?" Flame King asked.

A by-stander said injected saying, "But sir, you were just-"

"FUT THE SHUCK UP TRAIDER!" King Flame yelled, and then the executors got the jist of what he was saying and killed him.

PB grabbed Flame King by the throat and said, "I'm watching you, If you try to do anything, ANYTHING, I will put you out!" She yelled.

She tried to leave dramaticly but tripped over something, and stummbled flailing her arms everywhere, and hit the ground. She got up, her dress ripped, embarrassed she called marrow, hopped on, and flew out of there.

_**And end! Of the chapter. Not the story... Or is it? Nah, it's gonner continue.**_

_**Note of the author : If you're wondering why a line was underlined, it's because that's where Hunter's(The dungeon master) part of the story started. It was from the underlined part to the end. Also, yeah, to answer a question, Penelope (Flame Princess) will most likely become completely good. Ever since I began this story, I had the climax of it thought out. Next Chapter the princess of the flame kingdom will have her first official problem as a human girl. No... It won't be dramatic... but it's a problem nonetheless...Au revoir!**_

_**~Growlithe~**_

_**and**_

_**=The Dungeon Master=**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey gurls, and boy, what's up? I don't own anything, EXCEPT this new chapter ol' Dungeon Master and I made. The other ones too, but mainly this one.**_

_**WARNING : Some side comments**_

_**So here we go. BEWARE of 'what you learned in' SEXUAL EDUCATION. Is that what you label that as? I don't know. Enjoy!**_

_**~Growlithe~**_

_**=The Dungeon Master= DUN DUN DUNNNN**_

The next morning Penelope woke up in a guest bedroom in the Candy Castle. She was there since, ya know, her house is made of fire!, yeah, I wouldn't go in there either. (Unless there was a really good sandwitch or Kagome, if Kagome was real. GETTING OFF TOPIC, SORRY). She felt an odd pain in-between her legs, and when she looked down, most of her sheets were stained red! 'OHGLOB,OHGLOB,OHGLOB' She thought. She looked around her body for a wound, she noticed that the blood was gushing out of her vagina.(Yes I just said that. It's rated T. *Puts on sunglasses* DEAL WITH IT.) She got up immeadiatley and ran to PB's room. When she got there she saw Princess Bubblegum laying on her bed...naked...

"Uhm.. Princess Bubblegum, why are you naked?" Penelope asked hesitantley.

PB woke up instantley and yelled, "What the Razzleberries?! Marceline! Stop leaving in the middle of the night! Oh... Penelope.. hay... I was naked because.. My clothes evaperated?... Is that a thing? YES. I was making an invention in the middle of the night, and it evaperated my clothes, making me faint in awe."

"You're lying horribley." Penelope said to the Bubblegum Princess.

"Shut up. So what's up that makes you think you can enter my room without knocking?" Princess Bubblegum. THE SASS MASTER.

"Don't you see? I'm bleeding!" She gestured towards that giant stain on her nightgown.

"Oh yeah... I'll get Doctor Icecream on it.." Peebles said.

"Wha-ah? You don't know what's GOING ON?" Penny scrieched.

"Nope. Not a clue." She answered honestly. (You see PB's MADE OF CANDY. So..yeah.. I guess a period for her is..? Oozing chocolate? That'd be awesome. "Hey honey I'm on my period!" "Chocolate Time?" *Suddenly fish from that one SpongeBob episode appears* "Did someone say...CHOCOLATE?!")

"Well.. Maybe it's a human problem... I'lll go see if Finn knows something about it." (Oh boy..) And with that, she left.

_**- AT THE TREEHOUSE-**_

Penelope knocked on Finn and Jake's door.

Jake opened the door, and let her in, and said "Whooaah! Dude! What happened to you?! Major blood battle?"

"Hey Penelo-WHOAH! Are you okay?!" Finn sort of freaked out.

"Hey Finn, I came to see if you knew why I was bleeding from my..." ... "Private parts.." She whispered.

Finn blushed really red and said, "Uh-uhh! I - I don't know what to do!... Uh... It must be a girl problem!..Yeah! Go and ask Susan! Susan Strong! She lives underground! U-uh.. Bye!"

So Pen went down into a sewer, and called out "Susan! Susan Strong!"

Susan emerged from the water, saying " How. May. Help you?"

Penelope blushed and said, "Well,I'm bleeding from a place... A certain place... Down there... and Finn said you could probably tell me what is going...on.." then she said, "I JUST turned human yesterday, and now, when I wake up, the place is ozzing and gushing blood! What do I do Susan?"

"OH. That just period. You get It every month. You no die. Just bleed a little." Susan said Matter-A-Factly.

Penelope was really happy she wasn't going to die, but she hated the pain in her lady parts. Oh well, She went to go tell PB that she figured out what in the world was wrong with her.

_**Note of the author : With the Finn and Penelope part, I wanted to put something else in it... but I was like "Nah... It wouldn't be appropiete." I wrote the first half. The second The Dungeon Master. Au revoir!**_

_**~Growlithe~**_

_**=The Dungeon Master=**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Do you own anything? I sure don't. Neither does the Dungeon Master.**_

_**Mainly by The Dungeon Master.**_

_**~Growlithe~**_

_**=The Dungeon Master=**_

Three days later. Penelope got off her period. (Thank god, she nearly wrecked the entire Candy Kingdom.)

PB walked into penelope's room saying "yo pen what's- penelope?" ,but she was nowhere to be found. So PB takes out her holo-gem on her necklace and uses it to show where Penny was. "Huh? That place looks familiar... OH. MY. GLOB." she said, because the place she saw was Finn's bedroom. (And then everyone reading this was all like "Awwwww snap!"

_**~AT THE TREEHOUSE~ 'IN FINN'S ROOM'**_

PB kicked the door down, and yelled "WHAT THE HUMBDINGER!?"(Is that a real thing? Or has she said that on Adventure Time before? I can't think of where I got it from...)

Penelope interjected and said "OH! We're just sharing body heat! It's a thing humans do to stay alive."

Then Princess Bubblegum was all like "IT'S FREAKIN' 75 DEGREES IN HERE! YA DUM DUMS!"

But Finn said, "Well you and Marcie did it."

PB glared at Penelope and said, "Why did you tell him?" Penny answered with a -because I wanted to- So Peebles said "Well don't bother coming back to the Candy Castle." and Penelope was all like "Whatever I'll just live with Finn now and we can get married, and have more humans, and they can mate with each other."

Princess Bubblegum had a discusted look on her face, and shot both Penelope and Finn.

Jake woke up in a cold sweat. (Did I get you? It was all Jake's dream! Yay, I'm a horrible person. Pfft.)

"Hey, hey Finn, I just had the weirdest dream." He whispered to his bro.

"Yeah, yeah... Aw, where'd your fire go?" Finn replied more asleep than awake.

_**The end. Of the chapter. Some real stuff is gonna go down next chapter. What will happen? Don't know. Sorry I posted this so late, I was doing all these things, and time just slipped away... Oh well, Au revoir!**_

_**~Growlithe~**_

_**=The Dungeon Master=**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Thirteen is finally here. It sems like just five days ago I was an unsure newly established fanfiction author who wanted to please the other people of this awesome website. (With Fanfiction.. Not anything else... If that's what you're thinking.)**_

_**So it's three something in the moring, I think there's a spider or something crawling in my thoat (Is that bad?) , and like always I own nothing of this sort! So I promissed a chapter with some REAL STUFF GOIN' DOWN. Not real life stuff, just stuff that is unexpected and whatnot. You knew what I mean, right? I can't explain it.**_

_**WARNING : May have jaw drop from not seeing something coming. Or maybe you did.**_

_**So this was one of my first idears when I began this story. I think yall might like it. I like it. I think it's funny. I should stop. This is probably longer than the chapter. *Facepalms***_

_**~Growlithe~**_

_**and some**_

_**=The Dungeon Master= ...**_

"Hey gurl." Bubblegum said as she walked into Penelope's room.

"Uhm, hi?" Penelope looked at her clock. "It's twelve at night... Why are you in my room so late?" Penny jumped up wide awake now. "Oh no! I knew it! You're going to rape me! Oh no, you're not get-ting any of this to-day!" She gestured at her body.

"What? Pfffft. No! If I was going to rape someone it'd be Tree Trunks. Definatley Tree Trunks." (I'm sorry, she was all I could think of! And could you imagine it? Tree Trunks : "Oh , no! What are you going to do to this _**sexy body?**_") I wish I could describe the look on Penelope's face. I really do. But I can't. So we have to deal with it. And my interuptions.

"So anyway... Have you been making out with Finn?" Princess Bubblegum asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What!? Why would you ask me that?" Penelope said histarically.

"Oh.. No reason.." PB got up from the bed. Right when she was about to open the door, she turned around and pointed at the girl. "YOU BETTA BE KEEPIN' THOSE LIPS TO YO SELF!" (OOC-ish?) with that she turned around and let.

'I wonder what that was all about..' Flame- Penelope thought curiosly to herself...

_**`SOME TIME LATER BETWEEN 1 AND 2 PM.`**_

Penelope was walking down one of the Castle's corridors, wearing a pink jumper, and other stuff Princess Bubblegum would own... Marceline should take her shopping soon. Pink just wasn't her style.

'I wonder what Princess Bubblegum meant when she yelled about my dad the other night..' The other night is about one week ago. Penny thought.

She spotted Peppermint Butler fiddeling in a broon closet, and when over to say 'Hi' to him.

"Hi, Peppermint Butler." She greeted.

"Oh, haaay guuurrl." He said back to her.

"Hey I have a question." She said to him.

"Yeah, uh-huh. Do I have to answer it?" He said to her right back. It honestly sounded like he didn't give a (What's a good candy word to replace a certain word that starts with F and ends with K... Oh wait. FireTruck isn't a bad word. heh.. I'm going to use a candy word anyway.) Candycane.

"Well... last night.. Princess Bubblegum came into my room and-"

"Did she rape you?"

"WHAT? NO! She... She just said for me to keep my 'dirty lips' off of Finn... What do you think she meant?" She asked, hoping the mint would know.

"Nope. I don't care." He said fastly, returning to the broom closet.

"I think you do. Know. I mean. I can believe you don't care."

Peppermint Butler sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you... But if you tell another living soul I'll candy slap you. Okay?"

She only nodded in agreement. PB once told her about how he slapped her for letting Groko go... (Is that how you spell it? Do you care?)

"Well... It all started five says ago.."

_**~FLASH BACK~**_

_**PEPPERMINT BUTLER'S POV.**_

I was cleaning mi lady's (PB's) sheets (Sadly..*Shivers*) when that..how do I put this... Ratchet arse.. Whatever she is, came burstin' in the room like some wild animal, flailing her arms, and swirling in the air.

"Ohmyglob! Ohmyglob! Ohmyglob you guys!" *Guess Who!* LSP yelled.

So I said, "Whats wrong Lump Space Princess?"

And she was all like " I _**need**_ to get a guy!"

So I was like, "You're never gonna get a guy looking like that girl!"

"OH YEAH?!" She said.

"YEAH." I answered.

"OH YEAH?"

"YEAH."

Then she was looking at me with some kind of moon eyes, so I said to her, "Stop looking at me like that, er, it's just creepy."

BEWARE OF THIS PART

She started trying to touch me with her bumps saying, "You can touch these lumps anyday."

Not wanting any of 'that' I said, "Fine! Fine! I'll put you in a body that people will actually find attractive!"

So I conjured Finn up, switched their bodies, and threw Finn (The real one) out the window.

_**~END OF FLASHBACK~**_

_**NORMAL POV I USUALLY USE**_

"And all I have left to tell you is that last time I saw her she was saying "Aw yeah, I'm gonna rock this new bod." and left."

"AW! GROSS! I kissed her yesterday! I thought she was Finn! No wonder he was trying to slump on me! Ugh, sick! Wait. You threw my boyfriend out a window? What the skunk?"

Peppermint Butler just shrugged.

So Penelope ran to the three house to confront LSP.

_**Note of the author : So, how'd ya like it? Sorry for the LSP bashing. Personally, she's my faverite charactor, but that's just how she acts and people react. Well, it's four now... I need some sleep, so Au revoir, and happy "four-in-the-bloody morning"**_

_**~Growlithe~**_

_**=The Dungeon Master=**_

_**-Having Insomnia-**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**I don't own Adventure Time. The Dungeon Master doesn't own Adventure Time. You probably don't own Adventure Time. If you do, why are you on this website? To steal idears?**_

_**This story will have a little plot twist. You have been warned.**_

_**I AM AND WILL NOT BE ACCOUNTABLE FOR ANY DAMAGE YOU DO TO ANYTHING IN YOUR HOME OR OFFICE OR WHEREEVER YOU ARE READING THIS.**_

_**~Growlithe~**_

_**=The Dungeon Master=**_

Penelope kicked open the door to the tree house. She yelled " FUDGE NUGGETS. WHERE IS THE HUMAN BOY?"

She stomped up the stairs. There she saw Finn.

"Oh hey Penelope. You look se-"

Penelope started kicking his arse. She kicked him while he groaned in pain.

"Why? Oh! Ma bod!" He yelled.

Then out of the globbing blue, Lemon Grab jumped through the window, and yelled "NNNNNNNNNNGGGGGHHHHHH DUNGEON FOR FIGH-TINNNNNGGGGGGGG!"

Penelope jumped back, and said "Oh shizzle pops! What is THAT?" (She doesn't know who he is.. Does she?"

Finn crawled away very very very slowly, whispering to his self " Oh..my bod... must protect... ma bod..."

Then Lemon Grab yelled " HOW DARE YOU. DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?-" Yeah I know who you are, you're a fatty., she interjects.

"-ONE MILLLIOONNN YEAARS DUNGEONN! FOR BEING DUMB DONKEY BUTT!"

Penelope B-slapped him.

"YOU...You B-slapped me! Well played...Interesting.."Then he kissed her on the lips. (urgh. Try getting the taste of old lemons out of your mouth for a week.)

"URGH!" She pushed him away.

"C'mon baby I know you like it." (It's not OOC... He'd definatley say that.)

"I'M SICK OF EVERY BOY LIKE THIS. EVEN THE PURPLE GLOB MOSTER OR WHATEVER THE GLUNK SHE IS. WHY WON'T PEOPLE STOP TRYING TO PURSUE ME? EVEN BUBBLEGUM TRIED TO RAPE ME." (Remember that night?)

With that, she marched away. She was so angry. She wanted to drag LSP(Finn) back to Peppermint Butler. Make him switch their bodies back. But she just couldn't right now. She wanted to get out of this mess. She regretted being human. (But that's really getting her down is that relationship thing! And she has that as a flame! What? The period thing too? I personally enjoy it though... Gives me a reason to be a bitch half the time.)

As she walked away she heard "Wait! I didn't give you a dungeon yet!"

She relized, it's not the relationship problems.. it's the problems with people here. Up here, everyone is so...so... BLAH. Ice King, Fatty, Jake (He's cool, but watches Finn and I kiss), and that purple floating drag queen. _**You don't have a right to say that. She doesn't were clothes. **_Fine. That purple floating drama queen. Better? _**Better, I try to keep this T rated.**_ Doesn't seem like it.

Whatever.

So Penelope got an idea. A horrible? Idea. 'That's it! I'll get Cinamon bun and we'll go to the Flame Kingdom. With Finn gone, he's the only one who truly understands me. And Finn didn't evem understand me completley then..." He got thrown at a window, remeber? So ol' Penns here thinks he's dead! Pfft. He might be.

_**Note of the author : I'mma end here, bros. Yeah, you PROBABLY hate me now. The Dungeon Master might too. But everything will work out in the end! If there ever is an end! BWHAHAHAHA! Au revoir!**_

_**~Growlithe~**_

_**=The Dungeon Master=**_

_**-Yall hating me-**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Back by no demand, I WANT TO BE HUMAN! Yay?**_

_**Look bros, my computer wouldn't stop acting up and that's why I couldn't post earlier. First it rejected every website I was trying to get on last night, and I had it 'rebooted' this morning, and I felt like an idiot because I forgot to save this story, so I rewrote the other story I wrote and I succesfully posted that. Then I had to go outside and play with my little sister. I wouldn't have minded if it was below 9 degrees outside, and didn't have a yard full of freezing snow. Oh well, atleast I got this done.**_

_**So this will be one of the last chapters. Numero 16 is the last one. The Dungeon Master and I already decided it. I'm not changing my mind. Unless I forget. We will make a new fic though! About..uhm.. We'll think of one later. Now, the disclaimer.**_

_**I don't own anything. I like chicken. The Dungeon Master doesn't own anything. He likes...um... sandwiches?**_

_**Written by :**_

_**~Growlithe~**_

"Dad.." Penelope walked towards Flame King.

"Huh? What? I didn't do anything." He said. Then he noticed Cinnamon bun and said, "Who is he?"

Penelope introduced him. "This is Cinnamon Bun, dad. Don't you remember him from...last time."

"Oh yeah.. What are you here for?" He sounded a little uninterested.

"Dad, I want to be down here again, I-"

"No. You missed your chance. Go frollick with that HUUMAN boy."

"But that's just it! I think he's dead. and this weirdo kissed me... and there's Yuri practically everywhere."

"So you'll come back? and be evil with me?" He asked, interested.

"Yes. But only if you let me do what _**I**_ want." She said matter-o-factly.

"Fine, fine. But First the scientists will give you the antidote to this-" He gestured to her human body. "and then you may rule with me."

"There's an antidote?!" She yelled.

"Yeah. There is. Drink it." He said.

With that, the top scientists gave her the vial. She was about to take a sip when-

_**I'mma end the chapter here!**_

_**^u^**_

_**^u^**_

_**^u^**_

_**^u^**_

_**BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

Just kiddin'. ^u^

She was about to take a sip of the antidote when-

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!

A giant crash erupted from one of the kindom's walls. Flambo emerged and said "Hey guys. A-what's up?"

Flame King said, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Just saving a few people's-" He said, "Hearts."

"Huh?"

"YEEAAAHHHHH-AAAAH!" LSP? jumped in front of Flambo and said "PRINCESS! I LOVE YOU! FLAME PRINCESS!" in Finn's voice.

"Finn?" Penelope asked, shocked. She lowered the vial. "Oh Finn!" She ran towards him, or should I say her?

They hugged.

"Hey! I don't know who-or what- you are, but she wants to be a flame again, and she will marry Pyroxor."

Pyroxor blushed.

"UH. No she won't!' Princess Bubblegum appeared and shot him with a ray-gun.

"So... Penelope... are you still going to drink it?" Finn asked.

Penelope looked at the vial, and thought about it. On one hand she felt like a monster being a flame around Finn. On the other hand.. She would have another 'period' as Susan calls it.

So she said"

_**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER ONNNNNN- I WANT TO BE HUMAN!**_

_**~Growlithe~**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**No one owns anything, okay?**_

_**This is the last chapter of this fanfic. If you want you may request a sequel. LIKE THAT WILL HAPPEN WITH WHAT'S GONNER GO DOWN.**_

_**Anyway..**_

_**WARNING : THIS MAY CONTAIN A BILE HATRED TOWARDS ME. DON'T READ THIS IF YOU DON'T WANT TO HATE MY LIVING SOUL.**_

_**ALSO : THIS CHAPTER AND THIS CHAPTER ONLY IS RATED M.**_

_**IT WILL ALSO GIVE YOU THE FEELS,... So you know.. Heads up.**_

_**~Growlithe~**_

_**=The Dungeon Master=**_

Previously~ I forgot what happened.. She was about to drink the vial , right? Or..? She was deciding on whether to drink it. Yeah, that second thing.

"No. I'm not going to drink it.. Finn I did this for you. I became human for you. and.. I want to spend a happy life with you." Penelope said.

Finn in LSP's body smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way- uhm- I mean-"

"It's okay, now we can be happy-"

"NO!" Pyroxor screamed. He took out a knife. "Flame Princess is MINE."

"Hey! She's Penelope now! And she doesn't love you- she loves ME!" Finn roared

"A glob of..goo? Pfft, pathetic!" Pyroxor said, and threw the knife at LSP's body. It hit right in the middle of his chest. He stopped floating. Finn landed on the ground with a thud.

"FINN!" Both Penelope and Princess Bubblegum screamed.

Penelope nelt to the ground and screamed "NO!"

Marecline appeared, she saw Finn (LSP's body) and gasped.

"Hey! That was my friend!" Then she pointed at Penny, "and her boyfriend!"

Pyroxor said "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Too bad, but now I'll be the only friend and boyfriend she has." Then he pulled out a dagger. "Bring it bitch, I know you're all sugar and candy up there, but this is my world, and ain't nobody gonna mess this up!"

Marceline charged at him, in full vampire form of course, but he was too quick. He sliced deep into her chest. She fell to her kness, back in her original form.

"MARCELINE!" Princess Bubblegum rushed to her side.

"It's alright babe. I'm fine. It's just gonna hurt awhile. I'm undead. He can't kill me.." Marceline kissed Princess Bubblegum. "Besides, if I wasn't a vampire, it'd be your love keeping me alive." They both smiled weakly.

"Oh touching, but now I have to say, I'm really starting to.. burn up, for you two." Pyroxor said. He blasted the ceiling with his fire. The ceiling caved, and fell down, but he monovered away from any of the falling pieces of, rock?

The sunlight filled in, it landed on Marceline.

"NO!" PB yelched. Marceline burned. She died.

"And then there was two." Pyroxor said with a gleefull smile.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, YOU JERK?!" Princess Bubblegum screamed. She was about to pull her ray-gun back out when -schzooo- Pyroxor powered up a - don't know what kind of gun it is - and shot the Bubblegum Princess.

"And there's only one." He stepped over the dead body, and headed for Penelope. She frantically backed away, tears bursting from her eyes. He caught her, grabbed her by both arms, and pulled her close to him. He took the vial, placed it to her lips, put his mouth on her ear, and said in a deep evil voice, "Now you're mine."

_**THE END.**_

_**Did you like it?**_

_**No?**_

_**You're going to shot me?**_

_**Well... Do I hear a sequal?**_


End file.
